mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
La sonrisa de Loran
La sonrisa de Loran es un relato escrito por Jeff Grubb para la antología The Colors of Magic publicada en 1999 y subido posteriormente a Magic Story con motivo de la inclusión de Feldon, su protagonista, como carta de Commander 2014. El relato cuenta el viaje que emprendió Feldon tras la muerte de su mujer, Loran, resumiendo además porciones de la trama de la colección Antiquities. Relato (traducido) Loran murió diez años después de la devastación, después de que Urza y Mishra destruyeran la mayor parte del mundo con su guerra, después de la tumultuosa explosión que eliminó Argoth y alteró el resto del mundo para siempre. Loran murió en parte por culpa de esa devastación. No murió en batalla, ya que no era una guerrera. Tampoco murió en un duelo de mágicas fuerzas, ya que, aunque su amante Feldon había dominado el estudio de la magia, ella descubrió que no era capaz. No murió ni por intrigas, ni por pasiones, ni por ningún defecto fatal. Murió en la cama, postrada por las heridas que había recibido casi una década antes, heridas infligidas por Ashnod la Insensible, la asistente de Mishra. La prolongación de los inviernos y el frío aire de la montaña la debilitaron, debilitada por su propia vejez, debilitada y, eventualmente, derrotada por el mundo que los hermanos, Urza y Mishra, habían creado. Al principio, simplemente se cansaba con facilidad cuando trabajaba en el jardín o cocinaba, y Feldon dejaba a un lado su propia labor para ayudarla. Luego tuvo problemas para tan siquiera trabajar en el jardín y Feldon trató de su suplirla lo mejor que pudo bajo su guía. Después, no pudo trabajar en la casa y Feldon trajo sirvientes del pueblo cercano para ayudarles. Cuando no pudo abandonar la cama, Feldon se sentó a su lado y le leyó, contándole historias de su propia juventud y escuchando las de ella. Tras un tiempo, también tuvo que alimentarla. Cuando ella murió en su cama mientras dormía, Feldon estuvo sentado a su lado, también dormido por su larga guardia. Cuando él despertó, la carne de Loran estaba fría y pálida, y ya hacía tiempo que a su cuerpo lo había abandonado el aliento. Ordenó a los sirvientes cavar una tumba detrás de la casa, en el jardín ahora cubierto de malas hierbas, que Loran había comenzado con un Feldon reticente, que refunfuñaba mientras la ayudaba, poco después de que llegaran por primera vez a aquel lugar. Ella había mantenido aquel jardín a lo largo de varias estaciones por pura fuerza de voluntad, pero cuando al final enfermó aquella última vez, tuvo que rendirlo a las malas hierbas y las frías lluvias. Estuvo lloviendo cuando la pusieron a descansar, envuelta en las sábanas de su cama y sellada dentro de un ataúd de gruesos tablones de roble. Feldon y los sirvientes pronunciaron unas pocas plegarias, luego el viejo mago observó a los sirvientes apilar metódicamente la tierra sobre el ataúd. Las lágrimas de Feldon se perdían en la lluvia. Tras esto, Feldon permaneció durante días delante del fuego y los sirvientes le trajeron su comida, tal como habían hecho con la de Loran. La biblioteca y el taller de Feldon permanecieron vacíos durante ese tiempo, los libros cerrados, las forjas frías, los varios reactivos y soluciones posándose en sus tarros de vidrio. Clavaba los ojos en el fuego y suspiraba. Feldon recordaba: el tacto de la mano de Loran, el deje argiviano de su voz y su oscuro y abundante cabello. Pero sobre todo, pensaba en la sonrisa que ella le daba. Era una sonrisa en parte triste, en parte cómplice. Era una sonrisa suave y que animaba a Feldon siempre que la veía. Ahora, Feldon era un practicante del tercer camino, una senda que no era ni la de Urza ni la de Mishra, trazando una nueva ruta entre los dos beligerantes hermanos y sus milagros tecnológicos. Podía extraer grandes magias de su mente, alimentadas por los recuerdos de su montaña natal, y obrar maravillas con ellas. Podía hacer que apareciera fuego o que la propia tierra cambiara o invocar los relámpagos de una tormenta eléctrica y doblegarlos a su voluntad. Y, sin embargo, no era capaz de sanar el cuerpo de Loran o su espíritu moribundo. No pudo mantener la vida en ella. Sus magias le habían fallado y habían fallado a su amor. El viejo suspiró y alzó una mano hacia el fuego. Desbloqueó una parte de su cerebro que albergaba los recuerdos de las montañas de sus alrededores. Extrajo las energías de esas tierras, como había aprendido a hacer en Ciudad Terisia junto a Drafna, Hurkyl, el archimandrita y los otros magos de las Torres de marfil. Se concentró y las llamas se retorcieron mientras se elevaban desde los troncos, doblándose sobre sí mismas hasta formar finalmente una tenue sonrisa. La sonrisa de Loran. Era lo más que podía hacer. Durante cinco días y cinco noches, Feldon estuvo sentado frente al fuego y por un breve tiempo los sirvientes se preguntaron si pronto tendrían que atender a su señor como habían tenido que atender a su ama. De hecho, el propio Feldon nunca había estado sano del todo, con sobrepeso y caminando sólo con ayuda de un báculo plateado que había rescatado del corazón de un glaciar. Su oscura barba estaba ahora surcada de plata y las comisuras de sus ojos estaban caídas por el dolor y la edad. Los sirvientes se preguntaban si volvería a levantarse de la vera del fuego. Al sexto día, Feldon se retiró del hogar y fue a su taller. Poco después una nota corta llegó a los sirvientes, una lista de objetos que deberían proveerle tan pronto como fuera posible. La lista demandaba finas hojas de cobre, remaches de hierro, cordones de varios metales retorcidos, engranajes de bronce si podían obtenerlos o, de lo contrario, de acero y vidrio soplado en multitud de formas (con ilustraciones y dimensiones detalladas). Y había una carta que debía ser entregada en un lugar lejos al sur y al oeste. El taller repiqueteó durante los siguientes dos meses. Feldon trajo su forja de vuelta a la vida y el pequeño yunque sonaba con los estridentes golpes. El fuego estaba dentro del dominio de la magia de las montañas y Feldon era su maestro. Podía calentar un área precisa con la cantidad exacta de calor con sólo ordenárselo. Tal era la naturaleza de la magia del viejo mago. El cable llegó y los engranajes (de hierro, no de bronce), las hojas de cobre y algunas de bronce. El vidrio era de calidad inferior, por lo que Feldon tuvo que aprender cómo soplar el vidrio para crear las formas que necesitaba. Llegó más cable, esta nueva remesa fabricada con pelo de caballo para formar largos y gruesos cordones, como trenzas de pelo humano. Al término de los dos meses, Feldon miró su trabajo y sacudió la cabeza. Las juntas estaban rígidas y los brazos salían en direcciones equivocadas. La cabeza era demasiado grande y el pelo parecía lo que era: una colección de cables y pelo de caballo. Los ojos eran poco más que unas esferas de vidrio pobremente manufacturadas. Tenía los hombros demasiado altos y las caderas demasiado grandes. La creación no se parecía nada a Loran. Sólo alrededor de la boca, donde se encontraba el fantasma de una sonrisa, despertaba el atisbo de un recuerdo. Feldon negó con la cabeza y unas gruesas lágrimas se le formaron en las comisuras de los ojos. Cogió un mazo y golpeó el autómata hasta reducirlo a piezas. Y volvió a comenzar. Leyó detenidamente los diarios de Loran de la biblioteca. Ella había estudiado con el propio Urza y sabía algo de artificería. Puso nuevos cables y ligaduras en los brazos y las piernas, construyendo primero modelos en miniatura y luego réplicas completamente desarrolladas, antes de proceder con la versión final. Trabajó sobre hueso de animal y madera así como el metal y la piedra. Su factura del vidrió mejoró, por lo que pudo fabricarle un ojo de cristal a una anciana del pueblo que coincidía con el que le quedaba sano. Lentamente construyó el autómata a imagen de Loran, esculpiéndolo de una miríada de materiales. Tras seis meses estuvo terminada. La estatua carecía únicamente de corazón. Feldon esperó pacientemente a que apareciera ese órgano. Pasaba sus días en el taller, puliendo, probando y reconstruyendo el autómata. Cuando conoció a Loran, esta tenía ambos brazos. Luego perdió el uso de uno de ellos, lisiada por Ashnod. Iba y venía, retirando y reemplazando el brazo. Finalmente restauró la estatua a su estado completo. Un mes después, un paquete llegó del lugar lejano al sur y al oeste, de un erudito a quien Loran y Feldon habían conocido cuando estuvieron en Ciudad Terisia, en las Torres de marfil. El paquete contenía un pequeño trozo de cristal que brillaba tenuemente, una piedra de poder, el corazón del artificio. En los años posteriores a la devastación, quedaron cada vez menos piedras de este tipo, pero ésta era una de ellas. El paquete también contenía una nota, firmada por Drafna, maestra de la Escuela de Lat-Nam. Simplemente decía: Lo entiendo. Feldon sostuvo la piedra de poder y notó que sus dedos estaban temblando. Acunando el cristal entre ambas manos, fue hasta el autómata que parecía montar guardia en el centro del taller. Había ubicado el soporte para el cristal donde habría estado el corazón de una mujer viva. Feldon colocó el cristal en su carcasa y cerró la puerta del compartimento. Fue detrás de la oreja izquierda del autómata y activó un pequeño interruptor. El autómata cobró vida como una marioneta de cuyos hilos han tirado de repente. Su cabeza se sacudió y luego se ladeó hacia un lado. Una pierna se tensó y la otra se relajó. Un hombro caía levemente. Feldon asintió y alzó una mano, apuntando hacia el lugar más lejano de la sala. El autómata con forma de Loran caminó con cuidado, como una mujer que encuentra sus piernas en tierra tras un largo viaje por mar. Para cuando alcanzó el final del taller ya caminaba con normalidad. Alcanzó el lado opuesto, se volvió y regresó. Sonrió gracias a los cables ocultos que ondulaban los labios sobre sus dientes de marfil. La sonrisa era perfecta. Feldon le devolvió la sonrisa, siendo la primera vez que había vuelto a sonreír de verdad desde que Loran lo dejara. Cada día, el autómata permanecía pacientemente en su taller. Hablaba con él, pero tenía que ordenárselo. Durante el primer mes fue suficiente. Pero era silencioso, salvo por el agudo zumbido de engranajes y de cables enrollándose y desenrollándose. Al principio, Feldon pensó que podría vivir con ello, pero tras el primer mes se volvió irritante. Después del segundo mes era insufrible. El silencio y sus labios metálicos moldeados en esa sonrisa perfecta, eran más de lo que podía soportar. Parecía que se mofaba de él, que se burlaba de él. Le hacía preguntas y luego se reprendía a sí mismo por que sabía que no podía responderle. La Loran que había construido era una criatura con piel de cobre y músculos a motor. No era la mujer que había amado. Al final, fue hasta su oreja y tocó el pequeño conmutador que tenía detrás, desactivándola. Se puso rígida según la abandonaba la energía, aunque la sonrisa permaneció en sus labios. Retiró la piedra de poder de su corazón, dejándola sobre una repisa, y colocó el autómata inactivo en el jardín, montando guardia sobre la tumba de Loran. En una semana, los engranajes de acero se volvieron una pieza por el óxido, atrapándolo para siempre en esa posición, con sus ojos de cristal viendo, pero no captando, el mundo a su alrededor. En la semana que siguió, Feldon regresó junto a la chimenea, mirando en las llamas parpadeantes como si albergaran algún secreto. Al final de la semana, bajo la fría lluvia, partió, dejando a sus sirvientes para que cuidaran de la casa en su ausencia. Dejó el pueblo en un pequeño carro, dirigiéndose hacia el este a las tierras más afectadas por la devastación de la Guerra de los Hermanos. Mientras viajaba, hizo preguntas. ¿Alguien sabía de magos, lanzadores de hechizos o individuos con poderes asombrosos? Antes de la destrucción de las Torres de marfil, había habido muchos que habían explorado los caminos de la magia, pero se habían dispersado cuando Ciudad Terisia calló. Seguramente alguno había sobrevivido, en alguna parte. Preguntó a mercaderes y mendigos, granjeros y párrocos. Algunos lo miraban como si estuviera loco y estaban asustados, aterrorizados por que estuviera buscando traer de vuelta los poderes que habían creado la devastación en primer lugar. Pero los suficientes comprendieron qué estaba buscando y, de ellos, unos pocos sabían de un hombre sabio o de aquel chamán que seguía el tercer camino. Con el tiempo, escuchó del Mago Errante y volvió su carro hacia el este. Encontró al Mago Errante cerca de las ruinas que habían sido Sarinth, una de las grandes ciudades que se resistieron a Mishra y que fue destruida por sus pecados. La mayoría de los grandes bosques de aquella tierra habían sido talados y sus montañas despojadas para alimentar las máquinas de guerra en las batallas de los hermanos. Ahora era un paisaje yermo, con su tierra surcada de arroyos y gargantas por la eterna lluvia. Los bosques que sobrevivieron fueron invadidos por una maraña de zarzas y árboles jóvenes. En uno de esos desastres plagados de zarzas, Feldon encontró a un ermitaño. El hombre había defendido su pedazo de tierra de los ejércitos de Mishra y tal esfuerzo casi había quebrado tanto su mente como su espíritu. Era una figura encorvada, doblada casi el doble por la edad, con una sonrisa bobalicona y una risa carcajeante. Feldon se aproximó a él con las manos abiertas, mostrándose desarmado. El ermitaño había oído del Consejo de Magos de Ciudad Terisia y reconoció el nombre de Feldon como uno de ellos. Rió e hizo cabriolas, y permitió a Feldon entrar en su bosque, para estudiar las magias del ermitaño. Feldon se ofreció a enseñar al ermitaño sus propios hechizos a cambio, pero el hombre demente y encorvado no tenía nada que ver con las montañas o su poder. En vez de eso, enseñó a Feldon sobre los bosques mientras cruzaron y volvieron a cruzar su pequeño dominio, el mismo que había defendido laboriosamente contra todos los invasores. En el transcurso del siguiente mes, Feldon sintió que conocía esa tierra tan bien como el viejo ermitaño. Hablaron sobre muchas cosas; las plantas, los árboles y las estaciones. El ermitaño sentía que el mundo se estaba enfriando más allá de sus fronteras y Feldon estaba de acuerdo. Parecía que los glaciares de su tierra estaban creciendo progresivamente con cada año que pasaba. Finalmente, hablaron sobre la magia. Feldon le mostró su poder, invocando de entre las llamas imágenes de aves, dragones míticos y, al final, una simple sonrisa cómplice. Cuando Feldon hubo terminado, el ermitaño soltó una carcajada y asintió. El orate permaneció de pie frente a él con los brazos cruzados. Feldon empezó a decir algo, pero el ermitaño alzó una mano para acallarlo. Durante un instante hubo silencio en el bosque. Entonces se produjo un ruido o, más bien, una sensación; un retumbo que latía a través de la tierra y en los huesos de Feldon. El suelo se agitó bajo sus pies y la fogata colapsó hundiéndose con la tierra. Feldon gritó a su pesar, pero el ermitaño no se movió. En ese momento apareció la sierpe. Era una criatura enorme y antigua, tan grande como uno de los antiguos dragones mecánicos de Mishra. Sus escamas eran doradas y verdosas, y tenía unos siniestros ojos rojos que relucían en la oscuridad. Se cernió sobre ellos durante un instante y desapareció. Un muro de escamas aceleró ante sus narices, tratándose del alargado cuerpo de la sierpe que pasaba a toda velocidad frente a ellos. Tras un largo rato, la cola como un látigo de la sierpe pasó derrapando, destrozando los árboles como si de un carro desbocado se tratase. El suelo dejó de agitarse. El anciano ermitaño se volvió e hizo una profunda reverencia. Feldon le devolvió el gesto y comprendió cómo el antiguo mago había protegido ese pedazo de bosque durante todos aquellos años. Feldon expuso su problema cuidadosamente: Había perdido a alguien querido para él y sus magias carecían del poder para recuperarla. ¿Tendría el poder del ermitaño la capacidad de hacer algo más? El viejo ermitaño se balanceó sobre sus talones y sonrió. —¿Está ese ser querido aún vivo? —preguntó. Feldon negó con la cabeza y la sonrisa del ermitaño desapareció. También él negó con la cabeza. —Sólo puedo invocar a los vivos, ese es el poder la zarza en desarrollo. Pero quizá pueda enviarte con alguien que tal vez tenga el poder que buscas. Feldon dejó el bosque del ermitaño a la mañana siguiente, encaminado hacia el norte. El lago Rónom bordeaba la región de Sarinth, y al lago le había ido tan mal como a la tierra. Donde otrora hubieron vastos parajes de blancas playas, ahora sólo prosperaba un leproso musgo grisáceo, y el propio lago no era más que una amplia extensión de aceitosa agua estancada, interrumpida por floraciones acres de algas de grasientos tonos verdes y rojizos. Feldon guió su pequeño carro por el perímetro del lago. El ermitaño le había dicho que reconocería los signos cuando alcanzara el dominio de la hechicera que gobernaba parte de la orilla. Y así fue. El musgo gris empezó a desaparecer y, finalmente, se retiró por completo, dejando únicamente un torrente de arena blanca. La más pura que Feldon había visto jamás. Una delgada línea de piedras negras, alisadas por el oleaje, ponían fin al musgo en la orilla. Feldon respiró hondo y olió el fresco rocío, sin rastro de la rancia niebla. La encontró a los pies de una cascada cristalina, en un pequeño pabellón que parecía estar hecho de hebras de oro. Era más alta que él, vestida con una reluciente túnica semejante a un arcoíris traslúcido. Le concedió una audiencia mientras unos musculosos sirvientes le trajeron una sencilla comida de queso y manzanas secas. La comida parecía insuficiente para un entorno tan opulento, pero Feldon no dijo nada y aceptó la hospitalidad de la hechicera. Ésta le preguntó por su misión y él se la contó: Buscaba recuperar un amor que había perdido. Ella asintió y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —Tales asuntos tienen un precio —le dijo. Feldon asintió con la cabeza y pidió que enunciara el precio. —Historias —dijo—. Debes contarme las historias de Loran, para que pueda concederte mejor tu deseo. Lentamente, Feldon comenzó a contarle la historia. Le contó lo que sabía de Loran por sus propias historias y las de su diario; de su vida en el lejano este, en la distante tierra de Argivia, de su juventud con los hermanos y de cómo había rechazado eventualmente su guerra para seguir otro camino. Habló de cómo fue a Ciudad Terisia y se unió a una banda de eruditos que buscaban ese camino, eruditos que incluían a Feldon. Se trabó unas cuantas veces, pero la hechicera no dijo nada. Narró cómo se habían conocido ambos, cómo estudiaron juntos y cómo se habían enamorado. Le explicó cómo se habían separado cuando Mishra atacó su ciudad y qué le sucedió a Loran en las manos de Ashnod. Parecía que sanaba poco a poco durante el tiempo que pasaron juntos, antes de que comenzara a decaer hacia su eventual muerte. Mientras hablaba, se detenía a veces y su mente se llenaba con sus recuerdos. Recordó su pelo negro, su ágil figura, su tacto y su sonrisa; siempre esa sonrisa cómplice. Habló de cómo había muerto y qué había hecho tras aquello. Relató la construcción del autómata, su viaje hasta el ermitaño y la visita que le estaba haciendo ahora. Mientras habló, olvidó que la hechicera estaba allí. Para él, Loran estaba viva. Finalmente concluyó su historia y miró a la encantadora. Su rostro era impasible, pero una única lágrima surcó su mejilla. —Gobierno en el cielo y el mar —dijo ella—, tanto como tu reinas en las montañas y el ermitaño en la creciente vegetación. Has pagado mi precio con una historia. Ahora, déjame ver qué puedo hacer. Cerró los ojos y, por un instante, pareció que fuera del dorado pabellón el sol pasaba tras una nube. Luego volvió a refulgir y Loran estaba ante Feldon. Era joven de nuevo y estaba completa; su pelo negro relucía como una oscura cascada. Sonrió con esa sigilosa sonrisa cómplice que siempre le dedicaba. Feldon se puso en pie y fue a abrazarla. Sus manos pasaron a través de ella como si fuera humo. El alivio en su corazón fue reemplazado por fuego y se volvió hacia la hechicera. Ésta se había levantado de su diván y alzaba las manos como si se protegiera de un golpe. —No es real —gritó Feldon, escupiendo las palabras. —Rijo el azul —dijo la hechicera—, y el azul es la magia del aire y el agua, de la mente y la imaginación. No puedo traer de vuelta lo que se ha ido, sólo recrear su imagen. Si deseas traerla realmente de vuelta, debes buscar a otro. —¿Quién es ese otro? —preguntó Feldon y la hechicera titubeó. Feldon volvió a preguntar, —¿Quién es ese otro?" La hechicera lo miró con sus fríos ojos cristalinos. —Hay un pantano, lejos hacia el norte. Quien allí vive gobierna el negro. Él puede traer de vuelta lo que buscas. Pero cuidado —y aquí su voz se suavizó— su precio es mayor que el mío. Y otra lágrima apareció en la mejilla de la hechicera. Hizo una reverencia a la hechicera y ésta le ofreció su mano, la cual besó el viejo Feldon. Mientras que la carne de la hechicera parecía joven y flexible, los labios de Feldon la sintieron como vieja y apergaminada. Volvió a subir a su carro y continuó. A poca distancia del pabellón dorado, desmontó sobre la prístina playa blanca y palpó el suelo. Parecía pura arena blanca pero su tacto era como el de las rocas cubiertas de musgo gris. Feldon emitió un gruñido al comprenderlo y continuó dirigiéndose al pantano. Allí, junto al extremo septentrional del lago Rónom, hubo un pueblo, pero las tierras del pueblo habían sido abandonadas o el lago había crecido, ya que no quedaba más que una colección de edificios pudriéndose en un ruinoso pantano. Grandes pájaros negros sobrevolaban los árboles de raíces arqueadas. No, Feldon se corrigió. Murciélagos. Eran murciélagos que habían dejado de temer la luz en aquella tierra de eterna penumbra. El pueblo tenía una irregular empalizada en descomposición, que era poco más que una ristra de troncos afilados clavados en el fango. Los guardias de las puertas eran hombres frívolos y ojerosos, vestidos con armaduras deslucidas. Amenazaron a Feldon con capturarlo, pero éste invocó un gran muro de fuego entre los guardias y él. Después de que retrocedieran por las llamas y tras intercambiar entre ellos unas palabras, decidieron escoltar a Feldon hasta su maestro. Su amo era un siniestro anciano que recibía a sus visitas como una araña desde un trono tallado a partir de un gigantesco cráneo. Feldon pensó fugazmente en la gran sierpe que había invocado el ermitaño verde y se preguntaba si la descarnada calavera que tenía delante era de la misma especie. El dirigente del pantano era achaparrado, orondo y calvo, y descansaba sobre un brazo de su trono mientras Feldon le explicaba su objetivo. Había perdido a alguien querido, dijo Feldon, y le habían contado que el maestro podría encontrar una forma de recuperarla. El hombre soltó una ahogada e insípida risa. —Soy el maestro de las magias negras, rojito —dijo—. Conozco los poderes de la vida y la muerte. ¿Estás dispuesto a pagar mi precio? —¿Y tu precio es? —preguntó Feldon. El maestro acaricio su calva cabellera. —Quiero el báculo que usas para caminar. Feldon agarró firmemente su báculo plateado. —No puedo separarme de él. Lo saqué hace muchos años de un glaciar. Es como una parte de mí. —Ah —dijo el maestro—, y tu amor es algo tan pálido e insustancial que no puedes separarte de un trozo de metal por él. Feldon miró al retorcido y arácnido hombre y luego a su báculo gravado con runas. Lo sostuvo frente a él. —Tu precio está saldado. —Excelente —siseó el maestro del pantano, tomando el báculo—. Comencemos. Durante tres días y tres noches Feldon estudió a los pies del maestro. Memorizó las marismas que había en los alrededores del pueblo y sintió la viscosa y espesa atracción de esa tierra en su mente. Era muy diferente de las claras y frías montañas que usaba normalmente. Le hacía sentirse sucio e inmundo. Al término del tercer día, los ojerosos guardias escoltaron a Feldon hasta una pequeña cabaña sin ventanas en el extremo del pueblo, junto a los muros de la empalizada. Allí trabajó Feldon en el hechizo que le había dado el maestro del pantano. A la luz de una única vela de sebo, Feldon aclaró su mente y meditó. Normalmente hubiese pensado en las montañas, pero ahora pensaba en las ciénagas de su alrededor. Sentía su aguada atracción, succionándolo, acogiéndolo con su poder. Pronunció las palabras del hechizo y llamó a Loran. La vela parpadeó un instante, dispersando la sombra de Feldon en la pared que tenía detrás. Por encima, el viento soplaba entre las ramas del manglar y sonaba como si el propio lago hubiese formado una gran ola para tragarse el pueblo. Todo quedó en silencio. El sonido de unos pasos llegó desde fuera. Se movían lenta y fatigosamente, mientras el espeso barro tiraba de los pesados pies a medida que el sonido se aproximaba. Era el sonido de una figura tambaleándose y salpicando en el lodo. Durante un instante el corazón de Feldon dio un vuelco. ¿Lo había conseguido? Algo húmedo y pesado golpeó contra la puerta, sonando como un saco de tierra mojada. Lentamente, Feldon se levantó (ya no contaba con su báculo) y arrastró los pies hasta la puerta. La puerta recibió un golpe que sonaba a chapoteo y luego otro más, mientras Feldon llegaba hasta ella y agarraba el picaporte. El hedor lo golpeó. Era un intenso y pútrido olor a carne descompuesta y tierra húmeda. Era el olor de la muerte. A Feldon se le encogió el corazón cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho con el hechizo del maestro del pantano. Hubo otro golpe seco y la puerta se agitó, pero Feldon estaba ahora apoyado contra ella, intentando mantener fuera lo que fuese que había al otro lado. No quería ver si el hechizo había tenido éxito. No quería saberlo. Otro golpe impactó y hubo un grito gorgoteante que sonaba como un chapoteo en el agua. El corazón de Feldon quedó hecho polvo mientras entraba en su interior y ordenaba al hechizo que terminara, para enviar lo que fuese que había al otro lado de la puerta de vuelta a su lugar de origen. El olor a muerte se había ido y con él los sonidos. Feldon permaneció presionando contra la puerta, manteniéndola cerrada con todas sus fuerzas hasta la mañana. Cuando llegó la mañana, abrió lentamente la puerta. No había ninguna huella en el fango frente a la entrada. De hecho, el pueblo entero había sido abandonado. No había ningún guardia ojeroso ni ningún maestro del pantano. Nada pronunció su nombre con voz gorgoteante como un chapoteo. Feldon se tambaleó hasta su carro, parando sólo a recoger una madera ennegrecida a la deriva para usarla como bastón improvisado. No miró atrás. Con el tiempo, mientras viajaba, el terreno comenzó a elevarse y secarse. Había circunnavegado el lago y, ahora, todo lo que quedaba era regresar a casa. La idea le causaba temor, por miedo a lo que encontraría en el jardín. Estaba a tres días de su pueblo cuando oyó hablar de un erudito de un pequeño pueblo lejos al oeste. Empelido en parte por la curiosidad y en parte por el temor, Feldon volvió su carro hacia el oeste. Encontró al erudito en los rancios restos de la biblioteca de un templo. El edificio se había quebrado hacía mucho por culpa de un terremoto, y las lluvias y nevadas habían podrido la mayoría de los libros. Sin embargo, el erudito saltaba como un autómata con forma de pájaro entre los ajados restos de los libros y pergaminos. Era una cosa larguirucha y observaba a Feldon tras unas gruesas lentes de cristal. Feldon le habló de su historia, de su pérdida, de su resolución de recuperar lo que había perdido. Le contó sobre el ermitaño, la hechicera y del maestro del pantano. Y cuando terminó su historia, el erudito parpadeó tras sus pesadas lentes. —¿Qué quieres? —dijo al fin. Feldon dejó escapar un exasperado suspiro. —Quiero tener a Loran de vuelta. Si la magia puede obrarlo todo, ¿por qué no puede hacer esto? —Por supuesto que puede hacerlo —dijo el erudito—. La cuestión es, ¿es lo que quieres? Entonces fue Feldon quien parpadeó y el erudito le dedicó una delgada y divertida sonrisa. —El verde invoca la vida —dijo—. El negro convoca la muerte. El azul crea una sombra de la vida. El rojo consume, y eso es algo muy importante también, ya que a menudo debes destruir antes de poder construir. Yo estudio, y la magia que esgrimo es blanca, la magia de la comprensión y el entendimiento. —¿Puedes traerla de vuelta a la vida? —preguntó Feldon con una voz infecciosa. El recuerdo del pantano aún seguía con él. —No, no puedo —dijo el erudito y, a su pesar, Feldon suspiró con alivio—. Pero puedo ayudarte a crear un duplicado exacto. —Lo intenté con un autómata —dijo Feldon. —Hablo de una creación mágica, no de cables y engranajes —replicó el erudito—, idéntica en todos los aspectos. —No lo entiendo —dijo Feldon. —Cuando lanzas un hechizo usando fuego —explicó el erudito—, creo que no produces fuego. En su lugar, tomas la energía mágica y le das forma de fuego, y ésta cumple tus órdenes entonces. Es fuego a todos los efectos, pero está hecho de magia. —¿Pero qué pasa cuando uso el fuego —preguntó Feldon—, o cuando el ermitaño invoca una gran sierpe? El erudito hizo un gesto con la mano. —Diferentes usos para las mismas herramientas. Sí, en esos casos son un fuego real y una sierpe real, pero la magia los altera. Por ahora, asume que puedes crear algo hecho de energía mágica. Feldon pensó sobre ello y asintió lentamente. —Así que, si estudias un objeto, puedes crearlo con el tiempo —dijo el erudito. De nuevo, Feldon asintió. —Si me estudias —dijo—, estarás estudiando aquello que me hace ser un erudito. Por lo tanto, podrás invocar más adelante esa parte de mí que es mi erudición y confiar en su consejo. Feldon negó con la cabeza. —No estoy seguro de entenderlo —dijo. —Estúdiame durante dos semanas —dijo el erudito—, y luego veamos si lo has entendido. No hables conmigo. Sólo traeme mi comida. Dos semanas. Ese es mi precio. Eso, y luego deberás dejarnos a mi y a otros eruditos entrar en tu biblioteca. ¿Trato? Durante las siguientes dos semanas Feldon llevó al erudito su comida, de forma muy parecida a como se la había llevado a Loran cuando estuvo postrada en cama. Feldon usó su magia para mantener un pequeño fuego y cocinar para el erudito mientras éste analizaba los textos podridos y pergaminos en descomposición del ruinoso templo. Los dos primeros días, el erudito parecía poco más que un entretenido pájaro, brincando de un lugar a otro. Pero pronto Feldon advirtió que había un método en su locura, que tras cada movimiento del erudito había un propósito. Empezó a ver cómo pensaba el hombre y lo que sabía. Durante todo ese tiempo, el erudito lo ignoró, salvo a las horas de comer. Al término de las dos semanas el pequeño hombre se volvió hacia Feldon y dijo, —Invócame. Feldon agitó la cabeza. —¿Perdón? —preguntó. —Me has observado durante dos semanas —dijo el erudito—. Ahora veamos si puedes usar tus magias para traerme a la existencia. Feldon parpadeó. —Pero ya estás aquí. —Pues trae a otro yo —dijo el erudito—. Tienes el poder. Úsalo. Feldon respiró profundamente e invocó los poderes de la tierra. Pensó en el nervioso erudito con sus gruesos anteojos, rebuscando incansablemente entre el papel deteriorado y la vitela podrida. Trató de invocar un ser que resumía la naturaleza de esa criatura en un lugar. Hubo una pausa y entonces apareció un duplicado idéntico del erudito. No, idéntico no. Era más alto y su carne era de una tonalidad más rubicunda. Pero era delgado y nervioso, y tenía gruesos anteojos y maneras deliberadas. El erudito (el de verdad), caminó hacia el ser creado y lo miró a través de sus gafas. El duplicado hizo lo mismo. Feldon estaba fascinado. —¿Es real? —dijo finalmente. El erudito estiró el brazo y tocó el cuasiduplicado, y el duplicado lo tocó a él. —Eso parece —dijo el erudito—. Muchos de los pequeños detalles están mal, pero no estás simplemente invocándome. Estás invocando la esencia de mi yo como un erudito. Puedes tener a este yo a tu alrededor manteniendo esa parte de tu mente atenta de mí, pero no lo es. Yo, quiero decir. Feldon intentó seguir el proceso de pensamiento del erudito. —Pero, ¿qué puedo hacer con este tú? —Lo que esperarías que hiciera un erudito —repuso el hombre con anteojos—, buscar, investigar, saber ciertas cosas. —Y añadió, con una voz algo más entusiasmada—, pero no sabría nada sobre el combate o las tierras que nunca he visitado o nada por el estilo. Estaría más allá de mi naturaleza como erudito. —¿Y puedo hacer lo mismo con... Loran? —preguntó Feldon. Ambos eruditos asintieron. Feldon encontró al duplicado perturbador y negó la parte del hechizo que mantenía al erudito mágico allí. Desapareció de la vista como la nieve en la lluvia. —Puedes invocar de vuelta a tu amor perdido —dijo el erudito—, si es lo que de verdad deseas. Feldon pensó en las palabras del erudito en su camino de regreso a casa, mientras el carro vibraba con los profundos surcos del carretera. Volvía a llover cuando regresó, y los sirvientes habían encendido un fuego en el hogar. Antes de entrar en la casa, comprobó la tumba de Loran, bajo la inerte y oxidada forma del autómata. La tierra permanecía inalterada y eso lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor. Dio las gracias a los sirvientes y se retiró a su taller. Allí, entre las mesas cubiertas con tela y los reactivos asentados por capas de colores en sus vasos de precipitado, se permitió recordar. Recordó a Loran. No sólo la sensación de su tacto o la forma en la que su cabello se movía como una oscura cascada. La recordó a ella: cuando era feliz, cuando estaba enfadada, cuando trabajaba en el jardín. Cuando se estaba muriendo. Feldon pensó en Loran y la vida que había llevado con él, en las historias de su juventud, en su vida y trabajo juntos. Sintió la alegría de la vida junto a ella y la tristeza de su partida como una gran burbuja creciendo en su interior. Alimentó esa burbuja con sus recuerdos de la tierra, recuerdos de las montañas, de los bosques y costas, de los pantanos y el templo, y la llenó con poder y vida. Cuando Feldon abrió los ojos, allí estaba Loran. Era perfecta y estaba completa, y era tan joven como cuando la conoció por primera vez a las puertas de Ciudad Terisia. Loran le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice y dijo, —¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Moriste —dijo Feldon, fallándole la voz mientras hablaba. Ella asintió y dijo, —Creo que lo recuerdo. ¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Estas aquí por que te echaba de menos —dijo Feldon. —Yo también te echaba de menos —respondió el hechizo-Loran y se acercó a él. A su pesar, Feldon se encogió entre sus brazos. Ella se detuvo y preguntó, —¿Qué sucede? —No eres ella —dijo finalmente. —No, no lo soy —dijo con el rítmico acento argiviano que recordaba de ella—. Ambos lo sabemos, y sabes que no soy sino lo que recuerdas de ella. La recuerdas siendo fuerte y honesta. Soy la suma de ella, extraída de tus sentimientos. Soy lo que recuerdas. —Tú eres mis recuerdos —suspiró Feldon—, y aunque eres unos recuerdos agradables, debo dejarte como recuerdos. Si estás aquí, eres como el autómata del jardín, no estás viva, eres una imitación de lo que fue. Lo siento. He pasado por muchos apuros para traerte, pero sé que no puedo conservarte. —Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí? —dijo. —Estas aquí —dijo Feldon, respirando hondo—, para que pueda decirte adiós. El hechizo-Loran se detuvo y entonces sonrió ligeramente. —Lo entiendo —dijo al fin. Feldon se acercó y la abrazó. La sentía tan parecida a Loran como cuando la había conocido. Todo lo que era Loran en sus recuerdos estaba contenido en el hechizo-criatura que había creado. Cuando se separaron, había lágrimas en los ojos de ambos. —Adiós —dijo con la voz cargada de emoción. —Adiós —le respondió ella. Feldon dejó que el hechizo terminara y la forma de Loran comenzó a disolverse. —Lo entiendo —dijo éste a la forma que se desvanecía—. Al fin, creo entenderlo. Todo lo que quedó fue una suave sonrisa cómplice. Y, finalmente, ésta también se fue. Feldon regresó al trabajo en su taller y biblioteca, retomando todos los pequeños asuntos que había abandonando hacía tanto. Pasadas unas pocas semanas, el erudito apareció en la puerta de Feldon y estaba fascinado al ver que, salvo por sus sirvientes, Feldon estaba solo. Después de comer, el erudito pajaril preguntó —¿Qué fue de tu amor perdido? —Está perdida —dijo Feldon con un profundo suspiro—, y está más allá de mi poder el traerla de vuelta. Está más allá de mi deseo. Pero tuve la oportunidad de decir adiós. —¿Eso era lo que querías de verdad? —preguntó el erudito. —Eso era lo que de verdad quería —dijo Feldon. El erudito pasó tres semanas en la biblioteca de Feldon y luego se marchó, pero prometió enviar estudiantes interesados al hogar del hombre canoso. De vez en cuando, aparecía algún aspirante a erudito o mago y Feldon, recordando su promesa, dejaba entrar al hechicero a su biblioteca. A la hora de cenar, contaba su propia historia sobre lo que había aprendido sobre la magia. Algunas veces el aspirante a mago lo escuchaba por educación, otras con atención. Ocasionalmente, después de que todos se hubieran ido a la cama, algún mago se escabullía a la planta inferior y encontraba a Feldon sentado junto al fuego. Las llamas se retorcían formando una sonrisa, una suave sonrisa cómplice. Y Feldon, el anciano hechicero, parecía estar contento. * Traducido por el usuario Darth Shadows. Fuentes * Jeff Grubb. (27 octubre 2014.) “Loran's Smile”, magicthegathering.com, Wizards of the Coast. Categoría:Textos traducidos